M6L Magnum
The M6L Magnum, officially the Pistol, Semi-Automatic, 12.7mm, M6L, is the designation for the Misriah M6L high caliber semi-automatic pistol used by the United Nations Space Command Marine Corps. The M6L was adopted into service by the United Nations Space Command Unified Ground Command in 2544. The M6L lost a competition in the 2540s to replace the M6C as the primary sidearm of UNSC Marine Corps, narrowly losing to the M6G for cost reasons. However, UNSC Marine Corps Force Recon took notice of its quality, and commissioned it into service for Tier 2 and Tier 1 units in the UNSC. History Design Very little has changed in the M6L from its predecessors. It has modifications to the materials, making it easier to handle without sacrificing any performance. Like the other M6 variants, the M6L is cumbersome and tough to use for a sizable amount of soldiers. However, its reliability and stopping power is more than enough. Due to its power, it is a fan favorite among Recon Marines due to the ability to put down an elite or human in one or two shots. Variants M6L/S PDWS Spartan Magnum The M6LS Magnum is an upsized variant of the basic M6L Magnum intended for use by Spartans. The M6LS was introduced in September 2551 and was adopted into service in 2553. The M6LS has a KFA-2L x2 smart-link scope and AN/PEQ-93L IR sight. It was issued in response from Spartan-IIs and Spartan-IIIs complaining about the unwieldy M6G (2548). Misriah opted to upgrade both the M6G and M6L, so the Spartans could have a choice of which M6 model to use. The M6G (2552) and M6LS were manufactured. M6L2 PDWS Magnum II The M6L2 is a vastly improved version of the M6L. It features an improved spring to reduce recoil, making it easier for users to fire. The M6L2 has a dark blue-gray finish, but could come in the two tone gray of the M6L. It was introduced in 2555. M6L2/SOCOM PDWS Magnum II The M6L2/SOCOM is a suppressed variant manufactured solely for SOCOM. While the gun is significantly longer, the gun produces much lower amounts of noise, making it the preferred 'close in' weapon for special forces during 'low sound' operations. The suppressor can be actively tuned to reduce the velocity of the munition to subsonic speeds, allowing it to become near silent. The suppressor is self cleaning and the pistol has been upgraded with match grade components. M6L2/P PDWS Plasma Magnum The M6L2/P is a variant that was created in a combined effort between Misriah and a Covenant Splinter Group. The Plasma Magnum's internals were completely replaced by plasma technology, and the magazines were turned into batteries. A light indicator was put onto the grip because the user cannot view the magazine when it is loaded into the weapon. The slide moves back and forth to release excess steam from firing. The reason why the UNSC used the M6L base is because it was cheaper than designing a completely new plasma based weapon.